


【卫墨/凤鸦】一辆窒息魔改车不需要名字

by rapunzel14



Category: TIANXINGJIUGE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14





	【卫墨/凤鸦】一辆窒息魔改车不需要名字

【卫墨/凤鸦】一辆窒息魔改车不需要名字

EVA paro，窒息魔改，只是为了开车，不要较真，一切属于EVA  
大概是，六分仪卫庄、凌波鸦、碇白凤、葛城紫女、铃原红鸮、加持非、明日红莲、渚玉，etc. 大部分不会出现，但一看就rio雷（x

Are you ready？

 

Scene 1

“起立。”  
一门之隔的教室内，响起杂乱生动的声响。

此刻沐浴在日光之下，随时会因应使徒的侵袭而倒悬藏匿地下的第三东京，依然有着活力朝气的一面。人类就是如此健忘而坚韧的生物，并不会因未知的巨大异形，又或者诡异狰狞的守护者，有所不同。  
即使有，那都是沉浸在水面以下，不易察觉的部分。

白凤抬头看了一眼头顶“2年C组”的门牌，半开的拉门遮掩了学生座位的大部分，同时也意味着隔绝了大多数探究的视线。  
他望向讲台后的教师，恰好与对方示意的目光对接。

“这位是，从今天开始转学到我们班的白凤同学。”

白凤跨进教室，在如有其形的目光与窃窃私语中，埋首走到讲台旁，才转身面对所有即将被定义为同学的对象。如果可以的话，他会更愿意背对着他们进行自我介绍。  
“我叫白凤，”随着背后粉笔触划黑板的声音，毫无疑问那里已经一笔一划留下他的名字，左手不自觉地抓紧了书包的肩带，“以后请多多指教。”

众多灼灼明亮的眼睛使他无措，白凤的视线飞快游移，就像从一处往另一处迁徙的候鸟，寻觅着、逃避着，也掩饰着，最终落在一处安静的港口。  
那是文学描写中常常作为故事起点的地方，最后一排窗边的位置。  
座位的主人单手托腮，安静、或者说漠不关心地，望向窗外。仅仅在他道出最后一个字的时候，回头将注意力短暂落在他身上，而后再次无动于衷地投向远方。

白凤记得他。

怎么可能忘记——  
他们昨天才见过彼此，那个兵荒马乱的时刻，在对学生来说天荒夜谭般的NERV总部。  
无论是白皙得近乎病态的肤色、漆黑的长发，还是那些足以掩埋其人的纱布与绷带，都让白凤记忆尤深。更何况对方唯一露在绷带外的右眼，眼尾的纹饰太过妖异，几乎不可能错认。

其时，被久违的、抛弃了自己的兄长卫庄所“召唤”，再次踏足第三东京的白凤。经历了使徒突然来袭的惊心动魄，以及那位自称上尉的紫女女士堪称生死时速的车技。  
等在NERV总部的，一边是兄长冷酷无情的命令，一边则是被人用病床推到眼前的少年。  
彼时对方情况较之现下还糟糕，点滴与氧气罩都明示着正在接受治疗的事实。却依然在兄长的授意下，毫无选择，至少白凤如此认为，艰难地离开病床。

白凤之所以最终坐上那台令人敬畏与恐惧的机体，脱不开恻隐与共情，但芥蒂无从说起。  
在这个全然陌生的都市，以及展开在眼前的异常生活，这个少年，他并不否认自己潜藏的期待，会是相同的，或者说相通的，有着共同秘密的部分。  
他甚至悄悄记住了对方夹杂在对话中的名字，墨鸦。

Scene 2

纸团落在课桌上，驾驶员的身份引来轰动的好奇与瞩目。  
白凤面对叽叽喳喳的提问，捉襟见肘地疲于应付。但被同龄人友善簇拥的感觉，其实并不坏。  
当然，那都是课休时，那个自称红鸮的男生，将他约到操场并重拳摁倒在沙地上，这一切发生之前的感想了。

眼前男生扭曲崩溃的表情，诉说由自己一手造成的意外伤害。  
这个情景，再次提醒白凤被逼上战场的恐惧、痛苦、愤恨、无助以及无从宣之于口的委屈，一桩一件都比那如星火一闪即逝的勇气与决心来得更历历在目、触目惊心。  
他无言以对，无论是抱歉，抑或是争辩。

就在他自暴自弃，任由对方拳脚相加时。  
一个身影出现在红鸮身后，以白凤险些错失的瞬息，将红鸮结结实实地击倒，倒数十秒也站不起来的，严谨意义上的击倒。  
直到一切既成事实，白凤才得以看清，站在那里的是谁。  
这一刻，以站姿出现的墨鸦，身材高挑，即便处处透着瘦削与伤弱，但隐在制服下的肌肉线条与爆发力却不容置喙。他右手被绷带密密匝匝裹着吊在胸前，左手袖口处还外露着绷带的痕迹，却凭此就将红鸮放倒。

白凤呆呆地目视他，不知该作何反应。墨鸦扬了扬修长的眉，声音带着漫不经心的轻佻。  
“紧急集合，走吧。”

Scene 3

“刚才……谢谢。”  
这是白凤第二次搭乘第三东京地下错综复杂的电梯，在他尾随墨鸦换乘第三趟时，才酝酿出足够勇气，为方才的出手相助道谢。

身前的墨鸦转过头来，眨了眨唯一露在外面的那只右眼，表情显得有点不合时宜的无辜。而后“嗤”地笑了，笑容里什么都没有，是这个年龄几乎不会出现的熟稔轻佻，如同他本人身上看不见的漫不经心。  
“小子，你们的方式太慢了，会迟到。”  
对方的称呼与态度都让白凤难堪。他忽然极其敏感地意识到，来自青春期的纤细直觉，对方并未如自己一般，将彼此划进同一阵营。那种漫不经心的气场，本身就是疏离的抵御。他不过是“别人”，许许多多别人中的一个，只能触及伪装的程度。  
这使他不满，并试图去提醒对方。  
“你、昨天，那种情况，”墨鸦笔直的眼神让白凤无来由心慌，不自在地扭过头，“我是想问，你不要紧吧？”  
墨鸦没有马上回答，而是转回去继续背对他，不紧不慢地反问：“你是卫司令的弟弟吧，你难道不信任自己哥哥的判断和决定？”  
“卫庄那种人才不值得我信任！”白凤情绪应激的刹那，喘息着，在墨鸦沉默的短暂空隙，强自压下更多冲口而出的话，“你可以拒绝的，那种人的命令，根本不值得——”  
墨鸦突然回身的一拳，生生打断了白凤未完的话。

摸着自己火辣辣的嘴角，目送墨鸦径自走远的背影，白凤丝毫不怀疑对方在暴怒中把持了应有的分寸。否则，按照他一招击倒红鸮的前科，白凤本人没有当场从电梯滚下去，还能好好地站着，实在是奇迹。

Scene 4

待机中的驾驶舱，能见度很低。  
晦暗的空间仍然让白凤感到陌生，即便他已经坐在这个位置上，顺利狙击了两个使徒。从某种大义的角度，拯救了这个城市乃至世界两次，同时拯救了他在第三东京交到的第一个朋友，也就是不打不相识的红鸮。  
但是，这些都不过发生在不到一周的短短时间内，一旦回溯，无所适从就显得无孔不入。

以及，他碰了碰青紫未散的嘴角，同为适格者与驾驶员，墨鸦的一切都让他忍不住去注意，例如他如云如雾的漫不经心，例如他在学校时的孑然一身，例如他与兄长卫庄的关系……

“电源准备完成。”  
“后备电源就绪。”  
“生物波长检测正常。”  
“插梢注入准备。”  
“等等，白凤，”紫女的声音在一系列机械的报告声中强势插入，“你在胡思乱想什么，脑波曲线太乱了，给我集中精神！虽然不是实战，精神同步启动试验也是有风险的。”  
“是……”

大概是思绪杂乱的缘故，白凤的同步试验反复进行了三次才重启成功。  
回返准备室时，始料未及，正好撞见墨鸦和卫庄。卫庄身为NERV的司令官，出现在此处并无不可，但也不常见就是了。  
其时，两人和洽的氛围令白凤脊背莫名起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
先一步完成重启的墨鸦已经换下了作战服，正低着头细致地为卫庄戴上那副白色手套。  
白凤第一次发现，墨鸦漆黑双瞳覆着的浅浅水膜，是如此潋滟舒柔，有话语亦有温度。甚至都无须笑容作为点缀，就比往日那些漫不经心的轻佻笑意丰富百倍千倍。而卫庄的柔和亦是前所未见，即使是过去遥远的记忆，他身上的冷漠与坚硬都不曾收敛得如此服帖。

直至两人从他身边有说有笑地擦肩而过，白凤都未能哪怕迈出一步。

“发什么呆？”  
白凤被紫女从后拍了个踉跄，回过神来，不满地瞪了对方一眼。  
紫女挥挥手，表示不跟小孩子计较，随即眼尾余光扫过卫庄和墨鸦离去的方向，意味深长地揶揄：“在想墨鸦的事？”  
“不、不是！”  
白凤就像被忽然踩中尾巴的猫，炸出一身毛来否认，手上却不自觉地又碰了碰嘴角的伤。  
“被打了？”  
“……”  
“墨鸦脾气一向很好，你怎么惹得他动手的？”  
“……”  
白凤与卫庄兄弟间的别扭明眼人都能看出来，而墨鸦的底线也是再明显不过，联想前因后果并不是什么难事。紫女思忖少顷，未及决定先调戏还是先开解，白凤却抢在前，遮遮掩掩地转了话题。  
“卫庄他，手上的烧伤是……”  
紫女若有所思地看他一眼，直言道：“你看到了？  
“不久前，墨鸦的启动试验出了意外，机体暴走，驾驶舱在室内弹出，他也因此受了重伤。  
“卫司令第一个冲进现场，徒手去拧舱门的高温扳手，打开驾驶舱把他救出来。  
“手上的伤，也是那时候留下的。  
“卫司令对他来说是不一样的。”

瞅着白凤没能回过味来的表情，紫女扬起指尖一张崭新的NERV ID卡，递到他面前，“正巧，送你个和好的机会。墨鸦的权限卡更新了，你给他送过去吧。”  
说罢，还贴心地将写有地址的便利贴塞进白凤手中。

Scene 5

白凤找到墨鸦的公寓花了一些时间，实在是这里比他寄宿的紫女家，更不像一个人住的地方。  
他又对了一遍便利贴上的地址。  
门侧的邮箱堆满了信件，完全超负荷，更多的信件只能堪堪塞在箱口，大半露在外面。周边建筑群破败而旷寂，没有哪怕一丝一毫的生活气息。  
正当白凤再三确认，想要摁响门铃，如果这个破破烂烂的门铃能够响的话，斑驳门扉似乎也因残旧失去了隔音的功能，从另一边传出了突兀又熟悉的声音。

“让我看看你的身体。”

那是卫庄的声音，白凤惊讶地睁大了眼睛，摁门铃的手也悬在了半空中。  
而后，悉悉索索布料落地的声音，还有皮带扣磕在地板上的轻响。  
白凤的手缓缓落下，又在身侧握紧。他不知此时该迁怒自己敏锐的听力，还是该迁怒这个过分安静的空间，又或是眼前这扇形同虚设的门。

卫庄坐在房间内唯一的椅子上，平静却专注地看着墨鸦在他面前，面对着他，将学生制服衬衣的纽扣一一解开。仿佛卸下什么多余的伪装，衣物干脆利落坠地。  
他身上依然或多或少缠绕着绷带，但并不会妨碍少年人韧性十足的线条毫无保留地呈现在眼前。黑色的发丝从肩头流泻而下，静静垂落在背后胸前，与他苍白的肤色形成剧烈的反差，又柔和了这具身体自内而外发酵的锐利与爆发力。

“过来。”

卫庄的声音依然沉稳，却能从回荡在空气中的基调，嗅出一点疯狂与忍耐的意味。  
白凤背靠门扉，坐倒在地上。他本该速速离开，忘掉卫庄魔鬼似的话语，却又不知屈服于什么不可抗力的复杂情绪，如幽灵般徘徊不去，偷窥者似的紧贴着门扉、竖着耳朵聆听门后哪怕一丁点的动静。  
墨鸦的脚步轻而无声，但白凤就是能想象，他神情生动走向卫庄的样子，漆黑的眼眸想必潋滟着浅而柔和的水光，比任何时候都更像一个有血有肉有喜怒哀乐有七情六欲的人。  
并且，必定秀色可餐。

两人的默契非比寻常，卫庄只是在墨鸦走到自己近前的时候，略略舒展开一双长腿，墨鸦就自动自觉地跪在了他的两腿之间。  
卫庄伸手抚过他的脸颊，又落在他黑亮的发上，缓慢地一下下抚平那些本就柔顺的发丝。  
墨鸦微仰起头迎上对方的低头注视。接着，只见卫庄受了蛊惑般，俯下身来捏着墨鸦稍嫌尖削的下巴，啄吻他妖异的眼纹。  
墨鸦在他细致的亲吻中，垂下眉睫，浓密的睫毛仿佛帘幕，掩住了他潋滟的眼波。

“唔……嗯？”

当卫庄干爽而粗糙的唇贴上墨鸦湿润的唇瓣，白凤终于听到了来自墨鸦的声音，那轻细的单音就似是拨子，一下划过他整齐的心弦，荡起连续的音符，划乱了心底的平波。  
而那紧接的疑问，圆润的单音，更是令他的心，似有猫爪轻重不忌地乱挠。

墨鸦在彼此分开的间隙，缓缓睁开眼，因状况不清而显露出不易见的脆弱迷茫。他的双手已不知不觉间，被卫庄捆缚在后，熟悉的触感大概是自己放在桌上的绷带。  
卫庄安抚性地亲了亲他的额角，吞吐着热息的唇舌，若即若离地在他耳边吩咐：“今天不允许你用手。”  
“这可难不倒我。”  
墨鸦仰着脸，与卫庄以交颈的姿态温存了片刻，才带着一点对亲近温暖的依依不舍，低头熟练地咬住了卫庄裤头。  
他灵活地咬开扣子，撕开拉链，却不急着去扯开最后一层轻薄的布料。就着卫庄已热胀的分身，隔着布料舔吻，不时发出湿漉漉的细碎水声。

“嘶——哈、唔……

卫庄粗重的喘息与难耐的声音，碎成一个个音节，一个不落地蹿进白凤的耳朵里。  
白凤压抑着自己几乎与兄长同步的粗喘，咬紧了牙槽。  
此时他再无法逃离或躲藏，他清楚知道，自己不可能一走了之了。

在用门齿将卫庄的三角裤扯下来之前，墨鸦特意抬起头，眯着水色潋滟的眼睛望向对方，多少有点挑衅与邀功的意思。他仿佛没有丝毫自觉，又自顾自舔了舔薄削的唇瓣。  
下一秒，就被卫庄掌着脖子拽到面前，交换了一个足已令人窒息的深吻。

等到与卫庄的宝贝坦诚相对，墨鸦试味般用舌尖轻轻舔过铃口，又惹得卫庄狠狠抽了一口气。  
即使被禁锢了双手，这个人也总会给人带来惊喜。  
他轻轻捻着墨鸦的耳垂，将那点皮肉捻得发红发热，逼得对方停下口中的工作，像家养的猫咪，讨好地微微侧脸蹭他的手心。  
胡闹到此为止，须得是时候由他掌控节奏了。  
虽然下身早已血脉贲张，卫庄依然好整以暇，他拍拍自己的大腿。墨鸦便知情识趣地倚蹭着对方的腿站起身，体态顺服地横腿跨坐在他面前，挑着细长的眉对他眨眨眼，一副任君采撷的模样。  
卫庄欢喜他这副神气的样子，罕见地露出了点笑容，蜻蜓掠水般碎碎亲吻他的眉眼。

安抚的细碎亲吻结束，卫庄从凌乱的桌面摸出一段绷带，覆上墨鸦的眼睛又绕了两圈，在脑后松松打了个结。  
墨鸦安静坐在他身前，任他动作，表现堪称温顺。他浑身赤裸，一旦失去视力陷入完全的黑暗，便立即敏感地觉出了一点之前忽略的凉意，不由自主瑟缩了一下。  
卫庄仿佛在欣赏自己的杰作，准备结束就绪后，就不再触碰他，连粗重的呼吸也被压制成沉稳的节律，仅仅用令对方坐立难安的视线描摹眼前的胴体。  
在墨鸦恰恰开始感到难耐的临界点，他果断伸出手，准确地捻住了墨鸦胸前的樱色。由轻而重的拿捏、挤压，感知能力受限的墨鸦注意力瞬间高度集中在这一点上。  
卫庄不曾褪下的手套，布料略微粗糙的触感，更加深了刺激。  
尤其当墨鸦自此联想到，手套下灼伤的疤痕，就忍不住回想起那天。在极端疼痛与晕眩中，首先闻到的蛋白质烧焦的味道，而后是卫庄那张万年寒冰一样的脸，如乍破天光，带着实验室明亮的人造光线投进漆黑的驾驶舱。他脸上戏剧性的表情，从焦灼难耐到释然欣喜，每一寸的变化都似逐帧播放的电影，写进灵魂深处，自此无日无夜地循环播放。

掉落在泻出的LCL溶液里的发带，污秽的样子，是他们羁绊紧紧缠缚的姿态。

徘徊在身心呼应的渴望与欲求中，墨鸦身体瑟瑟发着颤，随着卫庄手上忽左忽右忽轻忽重的动作，唇间漏出压抑破碎的单音。  
“嘘。”  
卫庄举起食指贴了贴墨鸦的唇，然后将两根手指探入他口中，将那些单音都捣碎在他喉间。隔着布料的手指依然灵活依旧，搅和着墨鸦温热的口腔与舌齿，过量分泌的津液沿着他微张的嘴角亮晶晶地画出曲线。  
墨鸦已然渐渐沉溺情欲，思考都只能随着卫庄的动作，搅作一团浆糊。  
他难耐地挺胸迎上卫庄的抚摸，蓬勃的下身磨蹭着对方同样蓄势的分身，连舌头都不由自主随了手指的动作，如同缠绵的双人舞，在湿热的口腔内难舍难分。  
满溢的津液洇湿了卫庄的手套，又惹得墨鸦喘着气小声呛咳。  
卫庄把手指抽了出来，舔净他唇边溢出的银丝，唇舌抵着他细细吮吸，为他平复呼吸。  
沉浮在窒息与爱欲边缘，墨鸦自发地追逐他的气息加深这个吻。

“唔——”

猝不及防的呻吟从相接的唇舌间溢出，墨鸦只觉一道电流延脊髓急蹿而过，随后便失力倒伏在卫庄的肩头，艰难地大口吸着气。  
这才察觉到，原是卫庄就着姿势，将一根被他自己舔得湿漉漉的手指，在防备全无的情况下插入他深处。  
手上开拓隐秘之处，卫庄也没有忘记继续关照他胸前的敏感。  
不一会儿，墨鸦就几乎成了服服帖帖的一滩水，软糯湿滑地与卫庄肌肤相贴，零零碎碎的单音随着对方的动作，混杂在急促的喘息间。  
软韧而炽热的身体，声声入耳的蛊惑，卫庄自己的呼吸也逐渐粗重起来，抵在墨鸦身上我小卫庄热得惊人。

白凤听着门内渐次混乱的欢声，拽紧了书包，抱膝埋头的姿势使他能够轻易觉察自己的温度与呼吸的变化，更明显的是腿间跃跃欲试的欲望。  
好奇、艳羡、眷恋、抗拒、愤怒与厌弃，去与留在他心中形成最折磨神经的拉锯，而门后却越演越烈。

卫庄尚有余裕地抽出三根手指，勾出一点清亮的肠液，随机甩掉手套，双手牢牢箍在墨鸦腰间。墨鸦身体一僵，又放软，显然知道将要迎接怎样的疾风骤雨。  
卫庄的身体已绷紧到极致，对双手掌握的这个人渴求得隐隐发痛。故而，楔入的瞬间，稳定得可怕，也疯狂到极致。  
狂风巨浪般的欲潮紧接而至，墨鸦感觉自己就像是漆黑的暴风雨夜迷失在滔天海浪中的一只小船，早已失去了渺小的存在意义。

当卫庄与墨鸦的粗喘与浪声如潮而至，白凤忽觉眼前光景破碎，而他只来得及落荒而逃。

Scene 6

白凤不清楚自己像个耻辱的逃兵，在防火门后躲了多久，十分钟，十五分钟，半小时，甚至一小时。他像只团成刺球的刺猬，混乱又难堪地自我唾弃着，忘记了时间的流动，直到外面的走道想起卫庄离开的脚步声。

卫庄有没有发现他的存在，他不知道，但至少对方经过防火门时，一丝迟疑都没有。

白凤再次回到那扇斑驳的门扉前，摁响了门铃，然而却无人应答。  
等待片刻后，他出于某种难言暧昧的担忧，还是敲了敲门，轻掩的门就被轻而易举地推开。  
“打扰了。”  
小心翼翼地在玄关脱了鞋，踮着脚尖走过看起来不甚干净的地板。  
白凤始觉最早对外部环境的评价，有失公允，因为内部环境更不像人住的地方。

浴室传来哗啦啦的水流声，估计主人在洗浴，白凤总算放松了一半的神经，细细打量眼前的环境。  
房间并不大，但极其简易的陈设使这个狭小的空间反而显得有些寂寥。  
一张床，一个矮柜，一张椅子，最最基本的生活用品。除此以外，就只有地上凌乱丢弃的杂物垃圾。角落疑似垃圾箱的纸皮箱里，堆满废用带血的绷带。  
白凤不由自主嫌弃地皱了皱眉，走近唯一放置可用物品的矮柜，代替水杯的量杯，数量可观的药物，以及，发带。  
来自卫庄的审美与风格，大概是什么难以洗涤的污渍，其上保留着清洗过后的印迹。

不知是出于何种难明的思绪，白凤鬼使神差地拿起发带，试戴自己额上，就像遥远的小时候吵着闹着，要尝试兄长的服饰。

然而，身后的浴室门就在此时突然打开。  
他一惊之下也没来得及将发带解下，就因应激转身回头。  
入目的是，几乎一丝不挂的墨鸦，仅在肩头搭了一条毛巾，白皙的肌肤还泛着水汽，多少模糊了一点他身上斑驳的伤痕与情欲痕迹。

“我、我不是、我摁了门铃、门没锁……”

对方似乎不甚在意他的解释，眉宇间的不悦显而易见。在白凤手足无措的间隙，墨鸦已逼至他面前。沐浴后氤氲的人造香味与偏高的温度从墨鸦身上散出，白凤的脸“噌”地红了。  
“还给我。”  
白凤还来不及解读这句话指代什么，墨鸦就出手扯下他头上的发带。

愣了一愣，白凤本能想要为不当的行为进行解释，可是脚下一不留神就踩到了遍地的杂物。一切都发生得太快，一阵无法预判的天旋地转后，白凤发现自己压着墨鸦倒在地上。  
墨鸦脸上依然是没有多余表情的漫不经心，但他深邃漆黑的眼睛却又让白凤产生了身陷其中的错觉，被热气蒸过现出健康粉色的薄唇，仿佛是一种无法抵御的诱惑。  
一息之隔，白凤本已放弃思考，想要放任这个亲吻的发生。但最后，墨鸦平静的眼瞳还是促使他悬崖勒马。他视线一转，落在对方洗过的长发上，潮湿的发丝在地上洇出一点深色的水渍，心里没来由漫上一点乘人之危的自弃。

“小子，你可以起来了吗？”

墨鸦在问出这句时，顺势屈了屈膝，若有若无地碰了碰白凤的大腿内侧。这个动作让白凤瞬间清醒，他发现自己的弟弟早已有了反应。  
血液倏地都往头顶跑去，白凤一张白脸却反而更白了。他慌慌张张站起来，尴尬地侧过身，不敢与墨鸦对视。  
墨鸦却仿佛并不在意窘迫的气氛，只是自顾自起身，走到一边旁若无人地穿衣服、换绷带、擦头发，一连串动作熟极而流，仿佛白凤并不存在。

“抱歉，我不是故意的，紫女让我来送新的权限卡。”

白凤递出那张崭新的ID卡，想要挽回这尴尬又难堪的一段。  
然而，整理好自己的墨鸦径直从他身边走过，随手拈走了那张卡，往房间里唯一的床铺躺去。也许是疲倦，他随即就闭上了眼。  
白凤站在原地，在沉默中呆等片刻，才意识到这大概是送客的意思。  
他悄无声息地叹了口气，不确定对方是否已经睡着，没敢发出太大的声响，举步离开。

只是，玄关就在眼前，白凤却停下了脚步。  
他攥紧了手中的书包背带，纠结地抿着唇，最终还是选择旋身返回。

他的动作很轻，尽量不发出一点声音，安静地收拾起房间内的杂物和垃圾。  
这一次，他没有去动矮柜上的发带。  
最后，他将一杯新兌的温水悄声放在床头。  
整个过程不算长也不算短，墨鸦全程都闭着眼，发出轻而规律的呼吸声，似以入眠。  
不曾想，当白凤放下水杯，他却睁开了眼。黑色的眼睛清明澄澈，哪有一点刚睡醒的倦怠朦胧，有的只是一点坦率的疑问。  
“我……”白凤被下了一跳，下意识看了看手中收纳的垃圾袋，不知从何解释这个身体优先于思考的结果，只能避重就轻，“垃圾我走的时候拿去扔掉。”  
说罢，白凤便匆匆往玄关走去，有几分落荒而逃的意味。

“我……之前不知道你们的事情，对不起，”走到玄关的白凤盯着自己按在门把上的手，也不管对方能否听到，终是把话说了出来，“我无法原谅他，但，和你说了那些话还是很抱歉。”

这次，白凤总算顺利推门离去，再无一点犹豫。

Scene 7

那次之后，白凤不知道自己与墨鸦的关系有没有前进哪怕一点。

墨鸦还是那副轻佻又漫不经心的样子，只有在卫庄面前才露出鲜少出现的生动表情。虽然偶尔也会与白凤多说两句，但这种形式化的关系里，究竟有没有实质不同，白凤再深究也得不到答案。  
当然，现实也并没有给予白凤太多时间去纠结这些复杂的青春期情感问题，第五使徒就降临在第三东京。

集绝对攻防于一体的分析结论，最终敲定了紫女提出的“屋岛作战计划”。

天上的星月因地上集体消失的灯火而显得格外明亮，夜风习习，如果能够忽略远处的使徒，这会是个美妙的夜晚。  
后方的工作人员还在密锣紧鼓加班加点地进行最后的电力线路集结，年轻的驾驶员们则被忽略在旁。

白凤看向身旁不远处的墨鸦，他枕着双手躺倒在预定作战平台上，似乎在享受这一刻的山风徐徐与宁静夜色。  
这是他们第一次，真正意义上的合作作战。  
白凤望着眼前的天地，还有天地间蕴藉无数秘闻的使徒，磨蹭半天，还是忍不住问出了一个他一直想要得到解答的问题，也是当下，只有墨鸦有资格回答的问题。  
“墨鸦，你为什么会愿意成为驾驶员？”  
墨鸦睁开了眼，却没有起身，淡淡说道：“大概是，与人的联系吧。”  
“和兄长的？”  
“唔，”他的回答几乎没有犹豫，“和所有人的。”  
“所有人？”  
“驾驶EVA是唯一，让一无所有的我和这个世界产生联系的方式。”  
“你不怕吗？”  
“怕什么？”墨鸦问出了一个纯粹的疑问句。  
白凤怔愣片刻，想说些什么，却又一时无从说起。  
“你会害怕？”墨鸦误解了他稍嫌漫长的停顿。  
白凤却无法否认，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
“别怕，等下我会保护你的。”

Scene 8

射出第二发阳电子炮的时候，白凤平生第一次体会到什么叫孤注一掷，绝对、绝对、绝对不能失败。  
护卫在他身前的盾牌与机体肉眼可见地熔化，而他刹那醍醐灌顶般直观地明白了作战前，墨鸦所说的话的含义——他根本不会退缩，将用生命履行保护的职责。  
白凤清楚地意识到，自己或许还有第三次机会，但他若失去这次，无疑就会失去墨鸦。

第五使徒终被消灭于天地之间。

白凤砸开熔化变形的机体护甲，表面已熔化的驾驶舱才得以弹出。仗着战斗服的保护，他迫不及待地手动撬开了驾驶舱的门。  
他也不清楚自己此刻行动的逻辑，心中仅有一念，就是墨鸦的安危。  
所以，当他看到驾驶舱内的墨鸦，因为自己的闯入缓缓从短暂的昏迷中睁开眼，忽然就有了想哭的冲动。

“别再说什么自己一无所有，怎样都没所谓的话了。”  
白凤难得一次坦率地说出自己的想法，多少有些不习惯地将视线移开，又很快转回来，专注地等待对方的答复。好似墨鸦要敢说一个“不”字，他就表演一个当场暴毙。  
墨鸦眨了眨眼，方才舱门打开的瞬间，眼前少年的神情奇迹般与回忆中的卫庄重合了。他还有些恍惚，不知该如何应对。  
过了好一会儿，才斟字酌句地开了口：“谢谢，我……对不起，我不太懂这种时候，我该为你做些什么吗？”  
白凤怔怔望着他漆黑深邃的双瞳，忽然就脱口而出：“那就，和我做跟兄长做过的事吧。”  
随着墨鸦逐渐睁大的眼睛，白凤才反应过来自己说了什么蠢话。然而不等他笨拙的解释，墨鸦就给了他出乎意料的回答：

“好。”

Scene 9

“请、请进吧。”

白凤一度以为自己冒冒失失脱口而出的话，连同从墨鸦口中说出的“好”，都只是他不合时宜的妄想，只是幻觉、梦境之类的东西。  
然而，当他离开准备室时，看到等在外面，已经换好私服的墨鸦。那惊悚的一问一答，再次得到现实行动上的印证。  
他简直想要回到过去，将那个口没遮拦的自己用离子束当场射杀。

然而，现实没有后悔药，却有重蹈覆辙。

当白凤走到等待的墨鸦身边，千言万语汹涌无言，手足无措混乱不堪的时候，说出了第二句让他后悔不已的话。

他说：“要来我家吗？”

墨鸦挑眉的神情不似往日漫不经心，多了些能被称之为情绪的东西。然则此时的白凤已经失去了欣喜感慨的心境，更不想辨认其中有多少揶揄抑的意味。  
皆因，对方露出这个表情的时候，理所当然又自然而然地，点了点头。

这就是为何，此刻，他身后跟着墨鸦，如临大敌推开了紫女家的大门。  
感谢NERV的战后总结报告会，紫女今晚注定彻夜不归。否则，白凤难以想象紫女的存在，会引发如何惊天动地的化学反应。

白凤招呼墨鸦等在客厅，径自回了自己的房间。  
放下书包的功夫，身后就响起了动静。他转过身时，墨鸦早已怡然自得地走进来，还细心地合上了身后的拉门。  
房内唯一的光源，昏黄暧昧，白凤清晰感受到自己背后渗出的汗如何凝结成滴，蜿蜒而下。  
“做什么？”  
墨鸦用行动回答了这个问题，他将手上的书包随意扔在房间的角落，开始一颗接一颗地解开学生制服的纽扣。  
白凤倒抽一口凉气，迅速地背过身去。  
“你、你，你干什么？”  
“嗯？”墨鸦的语调无辜得相当恶劣，“你不是说要和我做，和卫司令一样的事？”  
“我、我，我不是，我是说，我——”  
白凤慌慌张张地转过身想要解释，但对面的墨鸦早已敞开衣襟，露出劲瘦的胸膛与缠裹新伤的绷带。他重重地吞了口口水，直愣愣地看着墨鸦朝自己走来，停在呼吸相闻的距离，逼得他步步后退，最终跌坐在床上。  
墨鸦的视线玩味地落在白凤的校裤上，因改变的坐姿而明显昭示的撑起，比本人直白太多。  
白凤哀叫一声，捂住了脸，直接躺倒在了床上。  
他还没想好如何面对墨鸦，就感受到灵巧的指尖将自己的校裤纽扣拉链一一解开。弹坐起来的白凤，惊悚地看着墨鸦半蹲在那儿，挑着指尖调戏自己过分精神的弟弟。  
而后，一切都还没来得及消化与解释，墨鸦就微张着嘴，含住了白凤弟弟的小帽子。

“唔——别、嗯，哈啊——”  
本来一手抓紧了床单，一手捂脸的白凤，不知不觉就变成了一手紧抓墨鸦的肩膀，一手插入对方顺滑的发丝，想要更快、更深、更亲密的接触。  
墨鸦迎合着对方的动作，卖力地吮弄嘴中的小白凤，还不忘用灵巧的双手揉捏捻摩鼓胀的小球，顺便关照根部虬起的经络。  
他能感觉到小白凤，在他唇舌利齿轮番伺候下，愈热愈胀，却未料对方忽而一个抽搐，他再想倾吐抽身已是慢了半拍。浓稠滑腻的白色浊液，一半进了他嘴里，一半溅在他脸上。

太快了。

两人不禁都有些呆滞。  
首先反应过来的白凤，双手将脸一捂，埋倒在床上不见人了。倒是没忘长手一指，示意书桌上的抽纸。  
墨鸦把脸擦拭干净，将一个“快”字在舌尖上碾了许久，生生吞下，坐到白凤的旁边，轻笑着问：“第一次？”  
“呜——”白凤侧了侧身，把自己埋得更深。  
墨鸦拍了拍他的肩膀，开解：“有经验就好了。”  
白凤索性趴在床上，把背留给了对方。  
墨鸦却不依不饶，倾身拿自己的影子斜斜罩着他，又问：“想要抱我吗？”  
这次，白凤微微哆嗦了一下，不知道是惊的还是盼的。他侧过头露出一只眼睛去瞅墨鸦，入目的先是那一双温柔带笑的眼眸，眼尾妖异的纹饰仿佛潋滟眼波的延伸，视线划过高挺的鼻梁、薄粉的双唇，再是劲力十足的颈线和性感的锁骨，瘦削但不失爆发力的胸膛，以及被绷带密密遮掩的新伤。  
白凤的目光从炽热渐次又归于平和，他撑起身，轻轻推开靠得过于接近的墨鸦，简单收拾了一下自己，自顾自走到了门边。

“今晚吃咖喱，要留下来吃饭吗？”

他背对着墨鸦并不知道对方的表情，却能感受到两道目光探照灯似的打在背后。  
过了许久，又或是只是一小会儿，在白凤感觉自己的脊背要被目光射穿的时候，传来了墨鸦温暖带笑的声音。

“好。”

END


End file.
